


More than he can ask for

by ec629



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sick Niall, Sickfic, daddy direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec629/pseuds/ec629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was sick while promoting their album in Australia, but luckily, the boys always have his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than he can ask for

“Boys, we need to leave in 10,” Paul shouted to the boys, who were slumped against the couches in Louis’ hotel room, struggling to keep their eyes open. Receiving no more than a few low grunts from the boys, Paul just sighed and went out to grab breakfast for them.

One by one, the boys woke from their slumbers, rubbing their eyes and yawning. 

After a late night of FIFA at Louis' hotel room, it had been so late that all the boys decided to crash in his room, which led to five grown up men sleeping all over the place. Niall had the soft and furry couch, harry and Louis got the bed, which left Zayn and Liam for the squishy couch. 

Harry and Zayn already went back to their rooms to get dress and just as Liam was about to leave, Louis called him back

'Liam,' he yawned, while scratching his arms, 'Do me a favor and wake Niall up will ya? I need to take a shower.'

'Got it,' Liam chuckled, knowing that if Louis didn't get into the shower soon, they wouldn't be leaving the hotel for another hour. 

Liam walked to the corner of the room where Niall slept. It was strange of Niall not to wake up first, especially with the chatter and loud footsteps of the boys. As he walked near, he couldn't help but to notice the furrow between his brows and how Niall was fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch, as if he couldn't sleep well. Although he didn't want to wake Niall up, he didn't have a choice as they need to leave soon and management surely wouldn’t be pleased if they were late for such an important promotion interview

'Ni, time to wake up,' Liam said, shaking Niall's shoulder. 

Niall's eyes fluttered open and he winced against the light flowing in through the window. Liam frowned as he noticed the paleness of Niall’s skin and the dull blue eyes which were staring back at him tiredly.

“What time is it?” Niall yawned and stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

“Dunno, but we need to leave in ten,” Liam replied, eyeing the blond worriedly at his slumped shoulders. “Are you alrigh-“

As if on cue, Niall turned away from him and cough into the crook of his arm. “Nah, it’s fine. Just probably a little cold or so, no biggie.”

“Ya sure? That cough doesn’t sound too good.” Liam pressed

“It’s fine. Just got a frog in it” Niall joked. “I’ll be down in a bit, see you later.”

And Niall walked briskly out of the room after it, leaving a way over-protective Liam staring after him.  
  
...  
  
  
“Why are you wearing four layers of clothes dude? I know it’s cold but come on!” Zayn laughed at the attire of the Irish lad as he went into the van. Niall just shrugged in response and laughed along. “Ha, the freezer in me is on today.”

Niall settled beside Liam, who was next to Zayn, while Louis and harry sat in the front row, chatting something about zebras and eggs. 

Zayn then pulled out a bag out from the side of van and handed it to him. “Toast and tea. Liam said that you’re not your best, so we ate half of your breakfast. Here.” 

Niall eyes melted like caramel at the thoughtfulness of the boys, even so, he really wasn’t hungry at all and the thought of eating made his stomach clenched tightly. “Not really hungry,” Niall smiled back at Zayn, but right after he said it, he immediately felt four pairs of eyes staring at him. Louis literally had his mouth wide open, forming an ‘o’ shape.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked uncertainty. “You never say no to food Ni, you sure you are not catching some weird disease, right?”

Niall sighed inwardly, knowing that if he didn’t take it, the boys will just make a huge fuss about it, and he certainly didn’t want that happen.

“Fine, I’ll have it.” Niall took the toast and started to nibble it slowly, grimacing as the toast rubbed against his sore throat. After eating it, he quickly gulped the tea and closed his eyes again as he felt a slight pain against his skull. Every small bump on the road sent a dull pain into his head. Although it wasn’t very painful, it was enough to let a wince onto his face and again, four pairs of eyes on him.  
  
…  
  
“Here, eat them before you go ,” Harry handed Niall two aspirins and a bottle of water. The crew was setting the stage and the boys were waiting rather impatiently. Niall smiled at Harry. He gladly took the things and quickly drown the pills down with a swing of water.

“Thanks man,” Niall said gratefully as the cool water wash down his aching throat. “You are life saver.”

“Wouldn’t want to see our Irish lad miserable. We all saw you wincing the whole way to here.” Harry laughed and swung an arm over his shoulders. Niall smiled and snuggled against Harry’s warm body and just as he was drifting off, they were called to get into place by the interviewer. Niall was pulled off the couch by harry and they went to the other couch, where a total of five interviews will take place.

Harry was actually quite impressed with Niall to be honest. Despite feeling like he had been hit by a truck over and over again, Niall still managed to look cheerful and be that little cute Irish lad. He even made a few jokes too. So other than a few sniffles and a few bout of coughs, Niall seemed perfectly normal. 

However, towards the end of the fifth interview, harry knew Niall’s energy was slowly slipping away as he began to talk less and the blush and the dark circles on his cheeks was beginning to show. And now and then, he would saw Niall wincing against the bright lights when the cameras focused on the interviewer. Harry slid a hand to Niall's back, rubbing it slowly, in hope it could soothe him. Even through the thin material of the shirt, Harry could feel the heat radiating off the lad. 

“Just a few minutes to go Ni” Harry whispered under his breath to Niall, who nodded slightly in response.  
  
…  
  
“Okay that’s a wrap. Well done boys.”

Niall let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as soon as the lighting went off. He wiped away the sweat that had formed at the back of his neck and let out a cough or two. That nagging cough would be the death of him for sure. After a second or two, the other three boys quickly went to their side and if Niall wasn’t this tired, he would probably be laughing his head off for a whole minute. Standing in front of him were the boys sweating and out of breath, Liam with his hands full of water bottles, Zayn holding a bunch of granola bars and Louis with pain killers and antibiotics in his palm. 

“Here you go!” Louis grinned as all three of them put the things onto his lap at the same time. Niall tried to speak but he thought the better of it. His voice had develop a rough edge to it due to all that coughing and talking may not the best option right now, considering there were four, not one over-protective bandmates in front of him. So in the end, Niall just nodded with gratitude at the lads

“I think that will be enough for an hour or two,” Liam smiling along, but it was turned to a frown when he saw the paleness and the slight sheen of sweat on the blond’s forehead. Zayn seemed to notice it too and he went forward to place a hand on Niall’s forehead.

Niall let out a sigh as he felt a cool hand on his face and he slightly leaned forward to it.

“You’re burning up mate,” Zayn bit his lip in concern as he stared at Niall.

“Liam, Zayn, Louis, time for your interview”

“Go, I’m fine, it’s just a cold,” Niall murmured and stretched. “I’ll be fine in a bit.” He waved an arm to get the three boys going before laying down back to the couch. Man, his head was really started to hurt and his throat felt like it was on fire to say the truth. Maybe he would take a nap. Yeah, a nap.  
…  
“Harry, keep an eye on him. He don’t look quite well.”  
The three boys practically said the exact same thing to him before they went out and Harry would say the same thing to them if he was the one going for the interview. Niall looked terrible.

Harry went back to Niall and saw him curled on the couch sleeping, with his hands tuck to the side of his head and looking a lot like a puppy having a slight slumber. Harry chuckled at the sight and went to fetch a wet towel and a thermometer from Lou (he had no idea why she kept a thermometer with her) and back to the couch.

Harry slip the thermometer under Niall’s tongue without him noticing and after some time, it beeped. 103.2. Damn. Not good at all. He quickly placed the rag on Niall’s forehead and grabbed a stool, watching Niall. Niall squirmed at the sudden change of temperature and raised a hand to take it off.  
“Don’t. Your fever is very high.” Harry murmured to Niall and gently swatted his hand away. Niall just gave a small grunt. He wasn’t sure if Niall heard him but soon enough, he stopped fidgeting and continued sleeping. Harry continues to stare at Niall, looking a lot like a stalker.

But oh well, that’s the least he could do at this moment.

When the boys finished the interview, Niall was still asleep and they all went into an agreement of carrying Niall to the van in order to let him sleep. They had a bit of trouble getting him through the door and into the car, but in the end, they succeeded and when Paul went into the car, Paul wondered for the whole ride whether he was pranked again, as all the boys, minus Niall, had big, proud grin on their faces.  
…  
Niall stirred and crack an eye open as he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.

“Wake up, sleepy bird, we’re back at the hotel. And before you ask anything, we did carry you into the van,” Louis whispered loudly to him.

Niall only managed to nod in response as he felt a hundred times worse before the nap. He felt achy all over and cold and hot at the same time. He was pretty sure his headache, as well as his fever has escalated. He suddenly felt someone lifting him up and that guy carried him out of the van. When he turned his head, he saw Louis carrying him like a bride.

“whatdahell ‘re ya doin-“ Niall managed to slurred, trying to glare at Louis through half lidded eyes.

“Carrying you back to the hotel. You’re fever was quite high, which harry,by the way, and Liam are flipping worried about you. Zayn is preparing some soup for ya, since you haven’t had lunch yet” Louis smirked, furrowed his brows and tried to get a better grip at Niall.

“God, you’re heavy Niall. I should have let Hazza do all the work, him being the tallest and all.” Niall just huffed in response and laid his head back, smiling at the thought of having four cool, crazy, caring brothers around him, always having his back. That’s really more than he can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So, zayn and louis were sick too in decmeber 2014. So, feel free to give it a kudo if you guys want one written for each of them:) Cheers x.


End file.
